APOGEE (sequel of ALINET)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Cinta memiliki bermacam ekspresi. Tak melulu lewat melukai. Jimin hanya ingin membuktikan ini, namun Yoongi tak pernah percaya. Karena baginya luka adalah bukti, dan sakit adalah reaksi. "Memanusiakan malaikat itu mustahil. Yang ada malaikat akan berubah jadi iblis." BTS! MINYOON! M for heavy plot. Disarankan untuk membaca ALINET sebelumnya agar lebih jelas mengenai inti cerita.


-00-

 **APOGEE**

(Sequel of ALINET)

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

-00-

Mengurus seorang Min Yoongi tidaklah mudah bagi Park Jimin. Yoongi, lelaki pirang nakal tukang menggesek _mastercard_ sembarangan itu kehilangan arah sama sekali. Hampir seperti orang skizofrenia atau yang mengidap penyakit-penyakit gangguan mental lainnya di mana tiap malam dia akan terbangun dan mengasingkan diri di balkon sampai pagi. Kadangkala ia menghilang lebih jauh dan lebih lama, tapi Jimin tahu di mana ia berada saat keadaannya sedang tak bisa ia tangani sendiri. Yoongi pasti berada di apartemen Seokjin. Dan ia tak pernah salah akan itu. Bagusnya Seokjin tak pernah mengusirnya mentah-mentah seperti tipikal seorang sahabat dalam novel remaja; yang melindungi kawannya dengan ego dan prasangka. Ia tidak begitu. Seokjin Jimin katakan cukup dewasa untuk mengerti bahwa menjadi _tembok pembatas_ antara dirinya dan Yoongi bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak. Ia selalu dipersilakan masuk dan disuguhi secangkir teh tiap ia datang untuk menjemput Yoongi.

Hanya saja sekali waktu Yoongi menyiramnya dengan teh panas yang baru disuguhkan. Dan Jimin tidak membalasnya dengan apapun; baik makian atau pun layang tangan berupa tamparan keras seperti dulu. Ini bukan karena Seokjin. Yoongi tahu. Karena Jimin telah _berubah_ sebelum ia mengenal Seokjin. Yoongi seolah memancing hiu dalam lautan. Tapi yang ia dapat bahkan hanya sampah kaleng bekas minuman isotonik. Ia kesal. Itu alasannya mengungsi ke tempat Seokjin sering-sering.

Tapi yang lebih jelas bukanlah perubahan Jimin, melainkan Yoongi sendiri. Mungkin laki-laki itu memang menganggap Jimin sebagai poros-pusat rotasinya. Tapi jika dia beranggapan seperti itu, bukankah poros akan selalu sama? Hanya yang berotasinya mengalami evolusi; berkembang, naik, jatuh, dan bangkit atau makin terpuruk.

Yang terjadi nyatanya adalah sebuah keterpurukan yang membuat Yoongi lebih mirip _goblin_ daripada _putri salju,_ atau _diva_. Sejak janin dalam kandungannya luruh menjadi darah tanpa nyawa, dan dokter vonis itu namanya _keguguran_ , Yoongi makin kacau. Seperti masuk fase ke tiga dalam evolusi hidupnya. Pertama, Min Yoongi si mahasiswa anggota komisi kedisiplinan kampus yang hidupnya dipermainkan seorang laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab; kedua, Min Yoongi si brandal yang menikmati hidupnya setelah bangun dari koma; dan ini ketiga, di mana Min Yoongi sudah kehilangan segala aspek yang menjadikannya seorang manusia.

.

Seokjin kadang datang mengantar Yoongi pulang. Ia tak pernah bertamu dengan sengaja karena baginya cukuplah Yoongi menjadikannya pelarian dan ia punya kewajiban untuk mengembalikan laki-laki itu ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada. Yoongi yang tak lagi melanjutkan kuliahnya itu hanya menggeluyur pergi ke mana pun ia mau. Sedikit banyak tentu membuat Seokjin khawatir. Bukan hanya pada Yoongi, tapi juga pada Jimin yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Mungkin si adam memang sebrengsek yang Yoongi katakan, harusnya. Tapi Seokjin selalu dijamu dengan ramah dan ia selalu mendapatkan secangkir teh hangat dari laki-laki itu.

Seokjin tentu masih ingat dengan kejadian di mana Yoongi menyiram teh panas pada Jimin kala itu. Dan suatu hari ia salah memilih keputusan untuk mengiyakan permintaan Yoongi yang ingin dijemput. Sampai di rumahnya yang menyambut adalah Jimin. Yoongi entah sedang apa, Seokjin terpaksa menunggu. Laki-laki itu menuang teh dan menyuguhkannya dengan tangan yang berlumur darah. Jejaknya bahkan menempel di pegangan cangkir untuk Seokjin. Tapi Jimin tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya kembali ke _pantry_ dan memungut pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca. Sebagian gelas di meja barnya hilang dari susunan. Saat itu Seokjin akhirnya tahu, bahwa kenyataannya hubungan Jimin-Yoongi bukan sekadar hubungan biasa; kekasih yang saling mencintai tapi menjauh karena satu-dua hal, melainkan dua orang yang hidup bersama dalam –ah, Seokjin bingung mendeskripsikannya.

Padanan kata sederhananya adalah _saling melukai._ Dan itu yang membuat mereka _hidup._ Ia menyimpulkan ini hanya dari tuturan Yoongi yang gamblang secara sepihak, sedangkan lelaki yang satu malah lebih suka bercerita dengan metafora yang menyembunyikan makna murni dari kata-katanya. Indah memang. Pandai ia bicara. Seokjin akui ia suka ketika laki-laki itu bicara mengenai hal-hal ajaib, seperti dongeng pengantar tidur berbumbu fantasi. Caranya mengucap, menatap, dan menggerakkan tangan serta kepalanya sesekali adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut menawan. _Gorgeus_. Bukan berarti Seokjin mengagumi atau malah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi ia hanya _menerima,_ dan mengikuti ritme Jimin supaya ia tahu apa yang laki-laki itu selalu sembunyikan dalam seulas senyumnya dingin dan berbahaya.

:::

APOGEE

:::

"Minum."

Yoongi hanya menatap secangkir kopi hitam dengan empat buah gula batu yang menggunduk itu dengan enggan. Enggan sekali. Cangkir itu kecil, tapi gula yang Jimin masukkan ke dalamnya bahkan melebihi standar tingkat kemanisan gula yang bisa diterima lidahnya.

"Minum." titah Jimin merepetisi.

Cangkir itu diambilnya, tapi alih-alih diminum ia malah dengan sengaja menumpahkan isinya ke lantai. Marmer mengkilap itu tertutup genangan cokelat kehitaman dengan _cube_ gula yang masih utuh. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dengan hentakan. Yoongi menyeringai puas saat laki-laki itu berjalan memutari meja bar dengan membawa selembar kain bal. Dilemparnya kain bal itu ke lantai seperti kebiasaannya ketika membanting barang pecah belah. Air kopi itu meresap ke serat kain dengan cepat, tapi tak membuat lantainya seketika mengering.

"Ah!" Yoongi memekik ketika tangannya tahu-tahu saja disambar oleh lelaki itu. Ada kilat marah dalam tatap yang ia sembunyikan dibalik wajahnya yang tertekuk. Cengkraman tangan itu keras dan menyakitkan memang, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam hatinya ketika ia merasakan tekanan yang membuat sendi-sendinya ngilu. Jari-jarinya diremas geram. Ya, Jimin menggeram. "Kau mau menghancurkan tanganku?"

"Aku bisa meremukkan tanganmu jika aku mau." jawabnya dengan nada rendah yang dingin. Ia masih mencengkram tangan Yoongi dengan tenaganya yang besar. Ucapannya bukan sekadar bualan karena memang, ia bisa meremukkan tulang Yoongi jika ia mau. Tapi tidak. Jimin tidak ingin melakukannya. Cengkraman tangan itu hanya sebentuk agresi, sebentuk pelampiasan dari kekesalannya karena Yoongi membuang secangkir kopi mahal begitu saja. Ini bukan perihal harga yang Jimin permasalahkan, hanya tentang secangkir _kebaikan_ yang ditolak makhluk bertampang inosen itu.

"Lepaskan."

Dan Jimin benar melepaskannya ketika Yoongi meminta. Bekas cengkraman itu memerah, mungkin tak lama lagi membiru dan menghitam dalam semalam. Yoongi memegangi sebelah tangannya yang kaku tapi gemetaran. Sakitnya masih terasa bahkan ketika segenggam tangan berdarah panas itu tak lagi mencengkram dengan amarah. Jimin mendengus, lantas menendang satu kursi tinggi yang kemudian jatuh membentur lantai, dan ia meninggalkan area bar begitu saja.

.

"Dia marah hanya karena secangkir kopi. Ya, secangkir kopi!"

Seokjin hanya memandang malas pada Yoongi yang tertawa keras sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ karamelnya. Ia merasa teh hijau yang baru dituangnya tidak cocok dengan suasana apartemennya yang kacau balau karena Yoongi. Laki-laki ini memang datang dengan membawa kekacauan, sekantung besar berisi _cola_ , bir, _popcorn_ , snack, dan makanan lainnya. Ia akan dengan santai membawa dvd-dvd baru yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan dan menontonnya bahkan tanpa bertanya Seokjin suka atau tidak; ia bahkan pernah menonton film bergenre _gore_ ketika Seokjin tengah mencuci ikan laut dan membuang jeroannya. Itu membuatnya jijik dan menghilangkan keinginannya untuk memasak.

"Katamu kau akan senang jika ia marah padamu, lantas kenapa kau malah datang padaku?"

"Ia menendang kursi dan mengabaikanku. Untuk apa aku ada di rumah?" sinisnya dengan tawa miris. Ia mengunyah berondong jagung yang entah mengapa karamelnya mendadak terasa pahit. Seperti karamel gosong. "Bahkan kelinci yang tidak bisa bicara saja mungkin saling berkomunikasi, dengan bersentuhan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan darinya?"

Ia tak bisa menjawab. Tak tahu. Bingung lebih tepatnya. Apa yang ia harapkan dari Jimin?

" _Entah."_ jawabnya gamang. Yoongi menaruh mangkuk popcornnya. Ia menekuk lutut, menyelipkan tangannya di antara betis dan pahanya. Lantas menekuk bibirnya juga tanpa melepas pandang dari layar televisi.

Yoongi hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendeknya. Seokjin bisa melihat bekas-bekas luka di kulit seputih salju itu. Ada beberapa yang lebih mirip ukiran, atau tato bisa dibilang. Samar, tapi ada, membentuk bayang-bayang serupa garis-garis yang berpola ketika cahaya dari layar kaca menyorot silau, kontras dengan ruangan yang gelap sebab lampunya padam.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang menghindarinya."

"Bukan aku yang menghindarinya. Seperti dialah yang menghindariku, _mengganti_ aku dengan benda-benda yang bisa ia rusak." mengapa Yoongi terlihat bersedih? Mengapa Seokjin bisa merasakan kerinduan itu?

Yoongi merebahkan diri. Seokjin merasa tehnya lebih kecut dari biasa. Ia menaruh cangkirnya kembali.

"Marahlah padaku jika kukatakan kau _rusak_. Tapi benar, kau memang sudah rusak, Min Yoongi. Apa yang bisa ia rusak lagi darimu? Ia mungkin sudah jenuh. Atau ia ingin berhenti merusakmu." Seokjin menindih tubuh ringkih Yoongi. Lelaki bermata kucing itu makin kurus. Tulang selangkanya menonjol berbalut kulit. Seokjin berbisik di telinga kawannya, "Kupikir dia tak lagi ingin melukaimu. Dia hanya ingin _mencintaimu_. Tanpa ada luka atau apapun."

Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seokjin. Hidungnya mengendus aroma tubuh laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan aroma masa kecil yang ia cari. Seokjin yang sekarang adalah Seokjin si analis Kimia, bukan Seokjin yang suka menangis karena ejekan orang atas kecintaannya pada warna merah jambu.

Tak hanya Jimin, bahkan Seokjin pun berubah.

Lalu apa yang Yoongi harapkan?

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika ia ingin mencintaiku? Bekas luka di tubuhku ini adalah bukti dia memedulikanku. Cutternya, rokoknya, lilinnya, geramannya, pukulannya. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika ia tak lagi menggunakan semua itu? Tak lagi membuatku _terluka_ dan merasa aman dalam kesakitan yang dibuatnya. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi tak bisa ia lihat seperti ia menjadi seorang tuna netra. Ia hanya ingin melihat _sayap_ Jimin, tapi tak ada apa pun yang keluar dari punggung itu saat Yoongi melukainya. Itu sudah lama, hanya saja Yoongi masih terus berharap.

Dan ia menangis.

:::

APOGEE

:::

"Maaf jika kamu terganggu, saya kira Yoongi hanya pulang sendirian."

Yoongi tak perlu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke rumah. Tak perlu salam pula. Tapi kedatangan Seokjin bersamanya tak diduga oleh Jimin. Ketika mereka masuk, laki-laki itu telihat bertelanjang dada dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Rambutnya jatuh basah. Aroma sabun maskulin menguar dalam tiap geraknya. Yoongi melengos naik tangga tanpa memandang ataupun mengucap sepatah kata pada Jimin. Seokjin ditinggal dengan pilihan; ikut naik ke kamar Yoongi, tertahan bersama Jimin, atau pulang. Ia tengah berpikir namun kemudian Jimin berkata:

"Duduklah dulu, akan saya buatkan teh." ucapnya ramah. Hanya saja keramahan itu seperti dingin pagi berselimut kabut. Seokjin mengangguk dan mengikuti laki-laki itu ke arah bar.

"MENYINGKIRLAH! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Seokjin tersentak mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang menggema. Ia menatap Jimin lamat meminta penjelasan. Pasalnya teriakan itu begitu tiba-tibanya; mungkin ketika Yoongi baru saja masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua sana. Namun Jimin hanya sedikit tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya kucing liar yang sering menyusup lewat atap tidur di ranjangnya. Kadang dia menganggap binatang seperti hantu."

Seokjin duduk. Jimin menghilang sejenak, kemudian kembali dengan sepotong kemeja putih polosnya. Ia berdiri di depan meja bar sembari mengenakan pakaiannya. Sempat pula memunggungi Seokjin ketika punggung bagian atasnya masih terlihat.

"Boleh saya tahu bagaimana Anda bisa mendapat luka itu?" tanpa perlu menunjuk Jimin tahu yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah luka di punggungnya. Keduanya. Luka lama dan baru.

"Hasil karya Yoongi." selalu ada metafora dalam tiap katanya. Ia menaruh seputik _rosella_ kering dalam cangkir, lantas menuang air panas dengan perlahan, gerakannya memutar teratur.

"Yang mana? Saya lihat ada dua luka di punggung Anda. Yang kanan atau yang kiri?" Seokjin hanya ingin tahu. Tapi pertanyaannya mengundang tawa dari lelaki itu. Bagai yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah sebuah kelakar.

"Yang kanan."

"Lalu yang kiri?"

"Saya tak ingat pernah menandatangani kontrak wawancara dengan kamu, Seokjin-sshi." gelengnya. Ia enggan buka mulut. Seperti luka jahitan di punggung sebelah kirinya itu adalah suatu rahasia yang harus ditutup rapat. Tapi memang Seokjin tak tahu, karena Jimin tak pernah pula percerita padanya tentang _malaikat_ itu. Hanya Yoongi yang mendengarnya bahkan sampai muak mungkin. "Minumlah."

"Terimakasih. Warnanya cantik sekali." Seokjin memang tertarik dengan merah jambu, merah marun, dan merah lainnya. Tapi laki-laki itu sedikit tergelak.

"Nanti warnanya berubah magenta kalau sari bunganya sudah betul-betul keluar." seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, menertawainya dan mengucapkan sangkalan yang membuat Seokjin kecewa.

"KUCING ITU MILIK SESEORANG PASTINYA, DAN KENAPA DIA BISA MASUK KE KAMARKU?! AKU BENCI KUCING!"

Yoongi datang dengan racauan dan segenggam _choker_ berlonceng. Ia melempar benda itu ke lantai, persis di depan Jimin. Seokjin mengulum bibirnya tegang. Yoongi memang rusak, tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini di depannya. Ragu ia melirik pada laki-laki berambut pirang pucat berantakan itu, lalu pada profesor bertulang rahang runcing yang sedikit mengeritkan gigi. Kepalanya menarik sebuah kesimpulan tunggal, di mana Yoongi mungkin saja tengah merajuk meminta perhatian.

Jimin memungut _choker_ itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Lantas ia menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi, dan mengangkatnya seperti memindahkan sebuah manekin. Seolah Yoongi hanya alat peraga. Ia didudukkan di kursi. Yoongi bernapas dengan berat, begitu pun Jimin. Sama-sama bertukar tatapan nyalang yang tajam. Seperti dua hewan buas yang bertemu dengan alasan memperebutkan mangsa yang sama. Seokjin sedikit mencengkram gagang cangkirnya.

Plak! Bunyi tamparan keras itu terngiang. Seokjin menutup paksa kedua matanya. Yoongi ditampar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caramu mencabut kalung kucing itu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa makhluk itu hanya seekor kucing. Bukan penjahat seperti maling atau seseorang yang masuk kamar untuk diam-diam menikammu." kata-katanya sarat dikte, kental paksaan. Apa yang keluar dari bibirnya mungkin adalah sebentuk penekanan mental pada Yoongi dengan maksud meredam emosinya yang meluap-luap tak keruan. "Sekarang mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Kembalilah ke sini untuk makan malam."

Anehnya nada-nada diktator itu melemah dan melembut. Seperti seorang Hitler yang bergantian pidato dengan Dalai Lama.

"Aku akan memasakkan kare untukmu." ia membelai pipi Yoongi bekas tamparannya. "Seokjin-sshi apa kau juga suka kare? Makan malamlah bersama kami di sini."

Seokjin menyesap teh rosellanya. Kecutnya lebih dari teh yang biasa ia tuang sendiri. Tapi entah bagaimana terasa nikmat ketika diminum dalam situasi yang ajaib seperti ini. Ia menggeleng dan memasang senyum; menolak dengan halus.

:::

APOGEE

:::

Min Yoongi mungkin memang merindukan kerasnya Jimin. Tapi entah mengapa tamparan itu membuatnya perih. Bukan di kulitnya, tapi di suatu tempat dalam dirinya. Sama ketika Jimin menyuapinya satu sendok demi satu sendok hingga nasi kare di piring itu habis. Dia tak memaksa (dia bahkan tak bicara), tapi Yoongi menurut. Hanya saja dalam tiap suapannya Yoongi merasakan hal yang sama, perih. Ia tak bisa menafsirkannya dengan mudah. Apakah rasa itu bernama enggan? Jika dikata begitu bisa saja memang, karena dia sulit menerima.

Berakhirlah ia dalam lamunan panjangnya. Ia memandang kosong langit-langit kamar. Segala pikiran dalam otaknya sudah tak bisa diproses lagi menjadi sebuah jawaban. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

"Adakah hal yang menarik di atas sana?"

Seucap kata itu tak bisa Yoongi jawab sebab bibirnya dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman. Laki-laki itu masuk bahkan tanpa Yoongi sadari. Tahu-tahu ia sudah duduk di tepian ranjang, disampingnya, dengan tubuh menunduk rendah.

"…mengapa kau berubah?" cicitnya dengan menelisik kelereng gelap itu. Ia mencari jawaban yang tak bisa ia temukan sendiri. Ia ingin tahu mengapa Jimin tak lagi seperti dulu. Seokjin yang mengatakan kalau laki-laki ini mungkin hanya ingin mencintainya tanpa ada luka. Tapi, seperti apakah cinta yang dimaksudnya itu? Ia merasa ditinggalkan, tapi juga enggan ketika Jimin mendekat dengan segala kebaikannya. Kebaikan. Ini yang harus digarisbawahi. Ada beberapa hal yang Yoongi artikan sebagai kebaikan, seperti tatapnya yang melembut kian hari.

"Kau tahu? Ketika kubilang _si cacat_ ingin berhenti jadi malaikat, itu berarti dia berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi manusia." Jimin membelai Yoongi dengan tangan hangatnya. "Tapi memanusiakan malaikat itu mustahil. Yang ada malaikat akan berubah menjadi iblis."

"…iblis..?"

"Apa pekerjaan iblis? Berbuat dosa dengan berbohong, menipu, memasang topeng, melukai, dan membunuh. Hanya saja malaikat yang hampir sempurna jadi iblis itu menyadari bahwa iblis tak _berhak_ untuk mencintai." katanya arogan. Congak. Mengatur pantas atau tidak pantasnya sebuah kepemilikan perasaan bernama cinta. "Ia punya _cinta_ , dan _tengah mencintai._ Karena itulah, di kemudian hari ia memohon ampun pada Tuhan, meski itu tak membuatnya dapat naik kembali ke langit. Ia hanya ingin dibersihkan dari segala dosa. Tapi dosa tidak akan bisa benar-benar seluruhnya terhapus, bukan? Sisa-sisa dosa itulah yang menjadikannya manusia. Bukan lagi iblis, bukan lagi malaikat. Dia hanya seorang manusia, yang mencoba memijakkan kaki di bumi."

Yoongi menatapnya dengan genangan air asin di pelupuk matanya. Cerita itu terasa mengoyak hatinya meski ia sadar bahwa kapasitas otaknya tidaklah sampai untuk menerjemahkan kata-kata-kata itu menjadi sebuah esensi yang utuh. Tapi, sirat kepedihan dalam sepasang mata laki-laki di hadapannya lah yang kemudian membuatnya terenyak. Mata itu, dan ekspresinya bagai menyampaikan maksud dari ucap bibirnya secara langsung.

Jimin lebih merendahkan lagi tubuhnya untuk memeluk sosok rapuh itu. Ia mendengar Yoongi terisak. Tafsiran atas dongeng itu merujuk pada satu kata kerja, _mencintai._ Dan Yoongi harusnya tahu itu, bahkan sejak awal.

"Banyak hal yang telah meninggalkannya. Termasuk bayi kecil yang belum sempat terlahir."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Dia hanya ingin mencintai, dan memiliki cintanya secara utuh. Menitipkan harap supaya dia tak ditinggalkan lagi."

"Maaf…"

.

Jimin pernah mencintai seseorang di suatu ketika. Pada masa di mana ia masih muda dan lugu, terlalu polos untuk tahu bahwa mengecap cinta yang sungguh-sungguh itu memiliki resiko besar. Sembarang memang ia mematri perasaan itu, sembarang mengaku bahwa ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta, dan tak bisa lagi memberikan hatinya pada yang lain. Dunianya hanya berevolusi mengitari satu bintang, seorang wanita Jepang berkulit pucat. Wanita yang jarang hadir di kelas untuk mendengarkan materi mengenai tesis. Tapi senyumnya manis dan rautnya selalu teduh.

Jimin tak tahu ia akan menelan kekecewaan yang teramat dalam saat ia ditinggalkan oleh wanita itu. Bukan alasan picisan ala kisah romansa anak muda; di mana salah satu tokohnya memilih orang ketiga. Bukan. Jimin hanya ditinggal mati. Tapi matinya dengan cara yang wanita itu pilih sendiri. Terjun dari _rooftop_ gedung. Yang Jimin temukan hanya seonggok mayat dengan tengkorak tak utuh yang tertutup kain putih di sebuah ruang dingin di rumah sakit. Wanita itu tidak mengucap apapun sebelumnya. Salah memang, tapi Jimin pun terlalu egois untuk tahu bahwa kekasihnya memiliki kehidupan yang tak semulus kapas. Jimin bukannya menutup mata pada penderitaan yang mungkin menjadi alasan bunuh diri itu. Tapi ia tak tahu. Tak memikirkan hal selain dirinya sendiri. Menyesal? Tentu. Marah? Ya.

Ia marah karena kekasihya lebih memilih mati daripada berbagi beban.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada jasad tak bernyawa itu? Hanya dapat menguburkannya, atau menabur abunya di laut mungkin. Tapi bahkan Jimin tak datang di acara pemakamannya. Ia datang di kemudian hari hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada keluarga wanita itu. Ramah tamahnya berupa pertengkaran dan perkelahian. Dengan ibunya, ayahnya, kakak laki-lakinya. Jimin mendapat sebuah luka sayat di punggungnya dalam perkelahian dengan lelaki yang tak pantas kekasihnya sebut kakak. Balasannya: ia menetak paku di kening laki-laki itu. Dan orangtuanya, Jimin tinggalkan dalam ancaman.

Ia melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga lulus sebagai profesor tanpa melupakan masa lalunya sama sekali. Semuanya terukir dalam luka di punggungnya, yang tak pernah sembuh dengan sempurna karena tiap ia berkaca yang ia inginkan hanya merusak luka itu; bukan membuatnya hilang malah makin membuatnya bertambah parah. Ia telah benar-benar jatuh dalam keterpurukan yang bersarang pada sebuah luka.

Sampailah ia di Korea, menjadi sorang staff pengajar baru di sebuah universitas swasta. Orang bilang ia terlalu muda untuk disebut bapak, hingga panggilannya serta-merta ditetapkan tanpa kontrak; _sensei._ Orang memanggilnya _sensei._ Benar jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa manusia menilai pertama kali dari apa yang ditangkap matanya, dengan kata lain penampilan. Sebab di manapun ia berada ia akan diterima dengan mudah. Ia menghargai _welcoming_ _greeting_ dengan tak kalah ramah. Tapi baginya itu hiburan semata.

Sementara pertemuannya dengan Yoongi terjadi tanpa ada campur tangannya sendiri. Terjadi begitu saja seolah-olah memang ada benang takdir yang menyambungkan dirinya dengan laki-laki muda itu. Di suatu hari di musim salju, Jimin dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang memiliki senyuman manis, dan tatapnya teduh. Tidak ada memutar balik masa lalu, karena jelas yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan kenangan akan wanita yang pernah ia cintai dahulu. Ini Min Yoongi. Dan inilah yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia masih punya cinta.

Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya untuk kedua kali. Yoongi tak akan ia lepas sama sekali.

Ketika Yoongi mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang membuatnya harus terbaring koma, Jimin datang pada orangtuanya. Faktanya ia hanyalah seorang pengemudi yang kebetulan lewat ketika mobil Min Yoongi ringsek dan terbalik, tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah diangkut ke ambulans, dan polisi-polisi melambai-lambaikan tangan meminta pengguna jalan masuk dalam satu jalur saja. Lantas mengapa ia bersikap seperti orang yang amat bertanggungjawab atas kecelakaan ini?

Karena yang terbaring koma itu adalah Min Yoongi. Hanya itu.

Ia membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan Yoongi tak terkecuali, sampai laki-laki itu siuman, rawat jalan, dan tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Awalnya hanya begitu, sementara dia bilang. Tapi lama-lama kata sementara itu membuatnya gusar, apa yang akan terjadi ketika Yoongi yang sembuh kemudian pergi?

Cara yang digunakannya untuk menahan laki-laki itu adalah dengan _mengikatnya._ _Mengurungnya_ di rumah itu. Memberinya segala apa yang ia mau hanya agar ia tak pergi. Tapi Yoongi punya sisi agresif yang membuat permainan _kurung-mengurung_ ini menjadi lebih menarik. Hal-hal yang dilakukannya kadang membuat Jimin tak lagi harus _melukai_ dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa _hidup_ , dengan respon yang memuaskan dari Yoongi.

Kemudian laki-laki dengan besi di tungkai kakinya itu mengatakan kalau ia hamil.

Inilah awal dari pergolakan batin Jimin, di mana satu sisi dalam dirinya semakin ingin melukai, sementara sisi lainnya berontak tak setuju. Semakin lama sisian lain dari dirinya itu semakin menguasai hingga ia tak sanggup lagi membuat Yoongi berdarah, babak belur dan pingsan setelah dipaksa menerima perlakuan kasarnya. Ia lebih memilih menghancurkan barang; benda mati yang masih bisa diganti ketika rusak. Karena bisik di telinganya berkata bahwa Yoongi adalah manusia bernyawa yang bisa saja mati dalam siksaan, sementara dalam tubuhnya juga ada nyawa lain yang mungkin saja turut lenyap.

Harusnya ia bisa kembali melukai setelah nyawa kecil itu _hilang._ Tapi Yoongi yang ditinggalkan malah lebih terpuruk dari yang Jimin kira. Terlalu rusak untuk dilukai. Terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti. Jimin tahu ia harus berhenti sampai di sini.

:::

APOGEE

:::

Min Yoongi mempelajari sesuatu, bahwa perubahan adalah sebuah proses yang tak berakhir dari satu titik ke titik yang kedua. Masih ada titik ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya. Proses adalah sesuatu yang tak terbatas masa. Terus berlangsung bahkan sampai manusia mati dan meninggalkan jasadnya di dunia. Tapi tak juga berhenti sampai di situ, masih ada proses alamiah di mana tubuhnya akan membusuk, dagingnya habis, dan menyisakan tulang-belulang di tanah kuburnya. Sementara proses kehidupan lain mungkin akan dimulai ketika ruhnya ditanya mengenai kisah semasa hidupnya, dan diminta pertanggungjawaban seperti yang tertulis pada kitab.

Dalam hal ini, cerita yang didongengkan Jimin selama ini akhirnya telah ia dengar lengkapnya. Bukan lagi sepotongan babak saja. Ia paham bahwa Jimin berubah bukan karena ia kehilangan rasa, tapi justru rasa itu makin besar dan ingin ia tunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda, disampaikan dengan ucapan, tatapan, dan perlakuan yang sesuai kodratnya. Sebab luka hanya akan berakhir dengan sakit dan kematian. Tapi cinta yang murni mencoret kata akhir itu menjadi abadi.

Maka pelukan hangat itu, dan ciuman mesranya adalah sebuah bukti.

Dan wajar saja bila Yoongi tak bisa melihat sayap Jimin sama sekali. Karena kala itu, ketika ia membuat luka baru di punggungnya, sang malaikat telah memanusiakan dirinya.

.

Ini hari jumat. Jimin punya jadwal mengajar di kelas pada jam pertama perkuliahan. Yoongi bangun oleh kecupan Jimin di keningnya. Aroma cokelat menguar dari perpotongan leher dan pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. Ia mengganti parfum, bukan lagi parfum _classy_ yang aromanya seperti aroma eksekutif, tapi parfum populer yang banyak digunakan oleh laki-laki untuk memikat wanita. Yoongi mengerutkan dahi memikirkan ini. Jimin memang tahu kalau Yoongi suka cokelat. Tapi tujuannya mengganti parfum? Memikat siapa?

"Kau membuatku ingin makan _black forest_ pagi-pagi." ucapnya dengan suara serak. Itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia bangun. Jimin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Akan kubelikan sepulang mengajar." ia mengecup lagi kening yang mulus itu. Lantas menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya di sudut rahang Yoongi, tepat di bawah telinganya. "Mandi sana. Aromamu membuatku enggan berangkat kerja."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?" Yoongi tak pernah tahu jika yang namanya tersipu semenyenangkan ini. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik. Ini pula yang membuatnya tertawa lepas dengan ringannya.

Ia ingat betul dirinya dan Jimin telah bercinta semalam suntuk. Bercinta dalam artian ganda, melakukan seks juga _berbagi cinta._ Satu malam yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelum ia mengucap sebuah kata maaf; setelah laki-laki itu mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Yoongi seutuhnya. Seks yang mengisi kehidupannya kini memiliki faktor dan efek yang berbeda. Sebagaimana orang bilang mengenai malam pertama sepasang pengantin, mungkin bila ia mengabaikan seks yang dirinya dan Jimin pernah lakukan selama ini, ia boleh saja mengatakan bahwa seksnya semalam adalah satu kegiatan yang membuatnya bahagia.

.

Tak terlalu lama laki-laki itu pergi, hanya beberapa jam karena ia menghadiri satu kelas saja. Siang harinya Jimin pulang dengan membawa seloyang _black forest._ Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa akan keinginan Yoongi meski itu terdengar tak sungguh-sungguh?

"Yoongi, aku sudah pulang."

"Oh, hai."

Ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamar, Yoongi tengah mengambil sebuah _hairdryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia baru saja mandi. Mungkin selama ditinggal sendirian ia hanya berbaring di ranjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu?"

 _Hairdryer_ itu berderu sejurus dengan angin panasnya yang berhembus konstan. Jimin menyisir rambut Yoongi dengan jari, mengacaknya sekali-kali untuk membuat helai-helainya lebih cepat kering.

"Bosan saja, lagipula bekas bleachingnya terlalu putih, Seokjin bilang kulit dan rambutku sama warnanya." Jimin tertawa atas keluhan itu. Yoongi menyikut rusuk laki-laki itu satu kali, lalu turut menyisir rambutnya sendiri dengan jari. Sementara Jimin mengambil alih, mengarahkan _hairdryer_ itu ke pucuk kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama berdiri di depan cermin. Yoongi dengan _bathrobe_ dan Jimin dengan pakaiannya yang rapi.

"Kukira kau mengecat rambutmu karena kita akan pergi ke pulau Jeju."

"Apa hubungannya? Heran."

"Yaa kupikir kau tidak mau kalah dengan kulit jeruk Jeju yang oranye segar." sindir Jimin berkelakar.

"Anda menyamakan rambut saya dengan kulit jeruk, pak?" rupanya kelakar itu mengundang nada sebal dari Yoongi.

"Kamu bukan mahasiswa saya lagi, jadi jangan panggil saya bapak."

"Ah sudah! Biar aku mengeringkan rambutku sendiri! Kau membuatku kesal!"

Jimin terbahak. Yoongi telah merebut _hairdryer_ itu darinya.

"Eh, tunggu. Kapan kita akan ke pulau Jeju? Kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Lucu tidak kalau kubilang ini _surprise_?"

-00-

END

Dan sekuelnya pun sama sampahnya kayak Alinet. Oh astaga, saya merasa nggak pantas membiacarakan cinta, tapi apa yang saya tulis? Cintaaa melulu hahahaha. Dan ujung-ujungnya sekuel Alinet ini torture pornnya malah tipis banget *ditendang*

Yasudahlah, yang penting saya sudah membayar hutang. Makasih ya buat manteman yang sudah review dan yang minta sequel. Makasih juga yang udah nulis tafsirannya soal cerita Jimin di Alinet hehehe. Maafin kalo sequelnya butut begini *bow*

.At least, makasih buat semuanya, sampai jumpa di ff yang lain ^^ (ps: The Last Train sedang dalam proses editing. Banyak bagian yang bikin saya harus meres otak berulang-ulang, sabar saja nunggunya)


End file.
